ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilk Wrestling Federation
The Gilk Wrestling Federation, known as the GWF, was founded by GWF superstar Gilkey in 2005. Gilkey was not alone in making his vision of the GWF a reality. Gilkey's grandfather, the Almighty Gilker, was the financial backer of the group. Though the Almighty Gilker is stingy with the financial's of the organization, rumor has it that the budget of the GWF is around $20 a show. The book written by GWF announcer Mike Rotch, Facts About People Who Don't Matter, reports that the rumors are true that the $20 budget is Gilkey's salary. Other GWF superstars are perceived to be working for the glory, AKA free. Due to the Almighty Gilker holding all of the financial power in the GWF and being the initial investor for the GWF ring and the video, audio, and editing equipment, he is the acting owner of the company he brought to life in the picture of his grandson's concept, the Gilk Wrestling Federation. The debut episode of the GWF took place in August 2005 with an initial roster of Gilkey, 3 other GWF wrestlers, and the GWF referee, Chris. The very first match featured a fatal four way contest with all 4 of the GWF superstars, AKA GWFers. This fatal four way elimination competition was to crown the first ever GWF World champion. Gilkey took on Big Head, Brian the Bruiser, and The Miss. Big Head, named after his oversized noggin, won the matchup to make history and become the GWF's first World champ. Big Head is an obvious San Francisco 49ers fan as made evident by his usual wrestling attire, a Terrell Owens 49ers jersey. Big Head, as spotlighted by GWF janitor Mike, had such a big head even as a young child that his mother had to purchase a queen size mattress just for him because his ears would hang off of the bed. Big Head has been known to use a few trademark moves over the years such as his flying big headbutt, pounce, and cradle shock. Big Head tends to cap off a match with his finisher, the RKO. Brian the Bruiser, best known for his red afro, was also a part of the fatal four way title match. Bruiser's trademark lazy splash, though apparently ineffective against opponents, has finished off many opponents over the years as a follow up to his true finisher, the Bruiser. One participant in the first ever GWF match, The Miss, was the only female in the GWF for the entire year of 2005. Though having to compete exclusively with male GWFers throughout Season 1, The Miss held her own. The Miss's recliner and tea bag have lead her to many victories capped off with her patented twist of fate finishing maneuver. Though coming up short, the 3 participants earned themselves a fatal four way rematch in the next contest of Season 1 Episode 1 due to their valiant efforts. The rematch ended with Big Head gaining another victory to cement his GWF supremacy. Then the night ended in a bit of a controversy. Gilkey and Bruiser quickly took a rematch against Big Head for the GWF World Title in a triple threat ensuing directly following the previous match. The match ended with two men pinning the other opponent. Gilkey, whose signature moves the pedigree, front suplex, rockbottom backbreaker, and superkick, have gained him much wrestling notoriety, was embroiled in the middle of this controversy as he and Brian the Bruiser pinned the odd man out, GWF champion, Big Head. At the end of the night, Bruiser and Gilkey were proclaimed Co GWF World Champions.